


Gally's Special Brew

by theperksofbeinglarissa



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Newt Lives, Post-The Death Cure, Safe Haven, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, gally's special brew, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofbeinglarissa/pseuds/theperksofbeinglarissa
Summary: Thomas has just enough of Gally's special brew to muster up the guts to tell Newt how he feels about him. Basically just a short, fluffy little fix-it fic for TDC. Newt deserved better, and now he has it.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Gally's Special Brew

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the movies and I just had to write this. I needed some good old fashion Newtmas fluff to counteract all the sad I was left with after watching TDC again.

Thomas just couldn’t keep his eyes off the blond boy sitting on a log on the other side of the campfire, chatting away with Minho and Gally. There was just something about Newt that absolutely captivated him. From his golden blonde hair to the way the fire reflected in his chocolate brown eyes, setting them ablaze with dancing shades of amber and gold, to the carefree smile that made his heart race without fail. 

He could hardly deny his feelings for the blond. Sure, he missed Teresa, he probably always would. But the hard truth was, she was gone. She was gone and Newt wasn’t, though they’d nearly lost him as well. If they’d been even a few seconds later administrating the cure, Thomas had little doubt that Newt wouldn’t have made it. Then what would he be left with?

Thomas couldn’t imagine his life without Newt in it, and to be perfectly honest, he didn’t want to. What he wasn’t sure of was how Newt felt about him. They were close, sure. But how close exactly?

Physically the two had very little in the way of boundaries. That tended to happy when you were on the run in the middle of a deserted wasteland where the days were sweltering hot and nights were absolutely frigid. 

More than once the pair had curled up together to conserve warmth, as they often had to hunker down in some pretty unsavory and rather drafty places for the night. Holding Newt in his arms had given Thomas a feeling of peace, however brief.

They were safe now. There were no threats within the confines of the safe haven. Nothing to run from, no reason to hunker down together for safety. He missed the feeling of Newt’s slow, even breathing against him as they slept. But what was he to do? They no longer needed to huddle up for warmth, no longer needed to sleep in close-knit groups for safety in case things went south.

They were safe and alive, and yet somehow, Thomas had never felt so alone. So distant from his friends… from Newt. The weight of the people they’d lost weighed so heavy on him sometimes it felt like he could shatter into a million pieces at any moment. He blamed himself so fully, and he knew that if he talked to someone about it, especially Newt, that they’d want to comfort him and to be honest, he wasn’t sure he deserved it. 

Thomas shook those thoughts from his head, his alcohol heavy brain more than happy to switch back to the previous subject. 

Sure, he supposed he could simply come out and tell Newt how he felt directly, but what if Newt didn’t feel the same way? On one hand, they could laugh it off, pretend it never happened and life could go back to normal, but is that really what Thomas wanted?

And then there was the other possibility. What if Thomas told Newt how he felt and Newt wanted nothing to do with him? Wasn’t that infinitely worse? Was he really willing to risk losing his best friend on the off chance he might feel the same?

 _You know what?_ Thomas thought, _Nothing worth having ever comes easy._ Thomas had learned this, if nothing else, since the very first moment he’d stepped into that maze.

Filled with a newfound sense of resolve and severely weakened inhibitions due to a few glasses of Gally’s special brew, Thomas decided to do what Thomas did best - act impulsively. 

Thomas rose from his seat, placing the half-empty jar of amber-colored liquid on the sand beside him, and made his way around the large bonfire to where his fellow gladers were now watching him intently, Newt especially, who stood as the raven-haired boy approached. 

Newt stiffened as Thomas stopped a few mere inches in front of him, hands now grasping his own like a life-line. Thomas swallowed, a few remaining doubts still rattling around inside his head. He shook them off and steeled himself once more. Thomas took one of the hands that had been holding Newt’s and moved it up to cup the side of his face instead, gently caressing the other boy’s cheek with his thumb. 

_Now or never,_ Thomas thought and took the plunge. 

It was a slow kiss, tentative. Thomas was ready to pull back at any second if Newt didn’t respond. He was about to do just that when he felt a hand move to his lower back, pulling him closer as Newt melted into the kiss, moving his lips so they were slotted perfectly against Thomas’ own. Like puzzle pieces.

The two boys pulled apart after a moment, just far enough fo press their foreheads against one another.

“I love you,” Thomas whispered, just loud enough for Newt to hear.

Newt leaned forward once more to give Thomas a quick peck on the lips, grinning like a fool when he leaned back to meet Thomas’ gaze once more.

“I love you too, Tommy.”

Thomas couldn’t help the grin that broke out over his features, bumping his nose against Newts affectionately. The pair jumped as someone whooped and started clapping behind them. In all his single-minded excitement, Thomas had apparently forgotten that he and Newt were not in fact alone out here. The alcohol could certainly have had something to do with that as well, he supposed. 

Minho, naturally, was the one whooping and clapping. Gally just rolled his eyes and took another sip from his glass. He was happy for them deep down, though.

Thomas took a small step back, still refusing to let go of Newt’s hand, but too embarrassed to stand quite that close with all the people now having stopped to watch the show. Newt simply chuckled, clearly not quite as embarrassed by the spectacle they’d made as Thomas was. 

“It’s alright, Love,” Newt whispered, a thrill passing through Thomas at the term of endearment. Still, he relaxed once more, following Newt as he moved to sit back down next to Minho and the others who were all still grinning and chuckling. It was all in good fun, though, and Thomas knew it. 

A bit more teasing and the others finally settled back down, conversing amongst themselves while Newt and Thomas found themselves caught up in their own little world. By the time the others had finally started to trickle away to their beds, it had gotten pretty late. At some point, Newt had laid his head down in Thomas’ lap while Thomas caught up with the others. He’d gotten so caught up in conversation that he hadn’t noticed Newt’s breathing had slowed, his eyes drifting shut as Thomas ran his fingers absent-mindedly through Newt’s hair. 

It wasn’t until Thomas had finished saying goodnight to Minho that he looked down and realized Newt was sound asleep in his lap. Thomas couldn’t help the lazy smile that tugged at his lips as he watched the unconscious boy. He looked so peaceful, something he desperately deserved after everything he’d been through. 

Sure, the pair needed to get to bed, but Thomas just couldn’t bring himself to move Newt. Not just yet. 

_A few more minutes,_ Thomas thought as he continued to stroke Newt’s hair gently. 

_Just a few more minutes._


End file.
